¿Un gran error?
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Laguna y Squall son padre e hijo pero las circunstáncias de la vida hicieron que no se conocieran hasta hace unos meses. ¿cómo reaccionará Squall cuando Laguna intente acercarse a él? ¿serán capaces de arreglar los errores del pasado?
1. prólogo

** - Final fantasy no me pertenece**

* * *

**N/A: **Eis, he vuelto! Sí, ya sé que debería haber actualizado mis otros fics en lugar de subir uno de nuevo, pero resulta que "nueva vida" no me gusta como me está quedando así que no me apetece actualizarla. Tenía este fan fic en mente desde hace unos meses pero o me atrevía a escribirlo, no sé cómo puede quedar.

Bueno, un mini resumen, para que os situais: Laguna y Squall son padre e hijo pero als circunstáncias de la vida lhicieron que nos e conocieran hasta hace unos meses. ¿cómo reaccionará Squall cuando Laguna intente acercarse a él? ¿será capaz Laguan de pedirle perdón?

**Una cosa más**, si no recibo reviews no seguiré con la historia. Si nadie me deja comentarios voy a interpretar que a nadie le gusta la história, así que la dejaré colgada. ah! si hay algú lector interesado en que actualize algún otro de mis fan fics que lo comente, sinó, es probable que los deje así.

Decidí poner este prólogo para aclrara algunos puntos que pueden ser confusos de la historia de Laguna. Es como una nota aclarativa para entender mejorla historia.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

A través del cristal del Lagunamow se podían ver las nubes en un cielo azul intenso, unas nubes claras, que brillaban al reflejar la luz del sol. La belleza de ese cielo era indescriptible.

Cuando escribía sus viajes para la famosa revista Timber Maniacs acostumbraba a hablar de los distintos cielos que había visto en sus aventuras. Solía tomar-se el estado del cielo como un augurio de cómo iba a ir el día.

Recordó el día se su boda, su boda con Raine, en Whinill. El cielo era claro, azul como el de hoy. Entonces pensó que eso era una buena señal, que serían felices para siempre y que comerían perdices, como se solía escribir en los cuentos de hadas. Y si, por su voluntad fuera, si él pudiera escribir su destino, si tuviera una pluma mágica capaz de convertir en realidad lo que uno escribe con ella no dudaría en terminar el relato de su boda con un: y tuvieron una familia y fueron felices y comieron perdices.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Apartó la vista del cielo y perdió su mirada en el horizonte, sin mirar a ninguna parte, más allá de su interior.

Su vida….eso no era lo que él había deseado de su vida. No podía decir que fuera infeliz pero…Dios, pero tampoco era feliz.

En primer lugar, su matrimonio empezó a estropearse el día en que é l decidió partir en busca de Elleone. Los soldados de Esthar se la habían llevado porqué buscaban a una buena heredera para los poderes de Adel, la bruja que atemorizaba el planeta con sus ansias de dominar el mundo.

Él dijo que iría a buscarla. Sin embargo, Raine nos e enfadó, el contrario, le dio ánimos y le pidió que la trajera de vuelta a Whinill con ellos. Sí, Laguna trajo de vuelta a Elle pero él no volvió. Se limitó a enviar a Elle con Raine y él se quedó en Esthar. ¿Porqué no volvió? Porque se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de héroe nacional para los ciudadanos horrorizados de Esthar. Ellos veían posibilidades de derrotar a la malvada bruja en los ojos y el coraje de Laguna. Él les había traído la esperanza.

Pero Raine murió. Y cuando él regresó a sus brazos con una victoria bajo el brazo y esperando encontrar una familia…se encontró con esa muerte. Y con la desaparición de Elleone. La gente del pueblo dijeron que lo habían tomado por muerto y que habían enviado a Elle a un orfanato, en el sur de centra, un lugar solitario y pacifico, dónde no había civilización más allá de ese viejo faro y el orfanato, dónde tampoco había llegado la destrucción de la guerra.

Las palabras de la aldeana fueron "_hemos enviado los niños a un viejo orfanato…"_

En ese entonces Laguna ni siquiera se dio cuenta del uso del plural en las palabras de la mujer. _Los niños_… Él solo pensó en Elleone. Quizá habrían enviado a algún otro niño del pueblo. Así pues, él se fue a buscarla en ese orfanato, pero no la encontró. La dueña del lugar la envió a bordo de un barco para que la protegieran de los peligros de la guerra, pues sabía que esa pequeña niña tenía algo que los demás no tenían, algo que la convertía en un blanco que perseguir.

Laguna, derrumbado por la muerte de su mujer y la desaparición de lo que para él era una hija, volvió a Esthar con sus viejos compañeros. Sabía que Elleone estaba a salvo, y, desde allí, seguiría buscándola como pudiese. Ahora tenía poder para hacerlo. Ahora era el Presidente de Esthar.

Después de la derrota de Adel la ciudad cerró sus puertas al mundo y el país vivió durante 17 años encerrado en si mismo, escondiéndose del resto del plantea.

Hace unos meses descubrió la amenaza de una nueva guerra de la bruja.

Con las nuevas noticias intensificó la búsqueda de Elleone, y, esta vez, la encontró. Descubrió que, efectivamente, la bruja del futuro, estaba buscando a Elle, así que decidió llevársela consigo al espacio.

Allí fue dónde Elleone le dio la llave para entender las palabras de la aldeana de Whinill.

_Raine __tuvo un hijo. Un hijo tuyo, Laguna._

En su vida entera el hombre no había sentido su corazón latir con tanta fuera y con tanta prisa. Un hijo. Raine, Un hijo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

Elleone no tuvo tiempo de dar detalles, sólo dijo que el niño se llamaba Squall. El sonido de la alarma de emergencia inundó la nave. Algo iba mal….la lágrima de la Luna iba a caer, antes de lo que todos esperaban…..y la nave estaba en medio de su trayectoria.

Se vieron obligados a abandonar la nave en módulos de escapamento distintos.

Laguna llegó a Esthar sano y salvo. Poco a poco los módulos de escapamento iban llegando a la ciudad con todos los miembros de la nave…menos el de Elleone. Por la información que le habían dado, en ese módulo viajaban Elleone, Piete, uno de los miembros más cualificados de la nave, y dos Seeds de algún Jardín que conocían a Elleone y necesitaban hablar con ella. Laguna había permitido su envío a bordo de la nave porqué…bueno…estaban en SU nave en MEDIO del espacio…nada podían hacerle de malo a Elle allí.

Cuando por fin localizaron el módulo en el que escaparon Elleone y los demás, solo estaba Piete y uno de los Seeds. Dijeron que Elleone se la habían llevado unos soldados de Galbadia y que el otro Seed que iba con ellos, el comandante del Jardín de Balamb, había saltado al espacio para salvar la vida de otro miembro del equipo.

Los miembros de la estación espacial de Esthar revelaron que cerca de la nave de la que habían tenido que huir se encontraba uno de los 4 Lagunamows que habían lanzado al espacio hacía años.

Laguna ordenó que emitieran una retransmisión por radio a la nave. Quizá alguien había llegado a él y se había refugiado allí.

_Est__ación espacial de Esthar. Lagunamow, responda por favor._

_Aquí La__gunamow._

_Tenemos algunas preguntas.. Estamos recogiendo módulos de escape. Tenemos una pequeña idea de lo ocurrido. Sabemos que no hay nadie de la Estación en el Lagunamow.¿Cuántos pasajeros estáis a bordo?_

_Solo dos._

_¿Vuestros nombres?_

_Squall Leonhart, Seed __del Jardín__ de Balamb._

…

El chico del Lagunamow informó de que la bruja estaba en la nave. Esthar sabíia que Artemisa estaba buscándola y decidió, por su seguridad y al del resto del mundo, que iban a llevarla al nicho del pabellón de las bruja, a voluntad o por la fuerza. Por suerte, no hizo falta llegar a las armas y la muchacha, que era más joven de lo que esperaban, aceptó su destino.

Laguna, al descubrir que la chica en cuestión era una chiquilla de tan solo 17 años y que era por ella que los Seeds habían ido a buscar a Elleone al espacio, decidió investigar un poco más; pues él sabía los planes de Artemisa y al parecer, esos chicos pretendían terminar con la guerra.

Fue así como descubrió que el Seed que estaba con la bruja, que había estado en la misma nave que él durante unas horas, era Squall Leonhart, Seed y comandante del Jardín de Balamb. Squall… ¿su Squall?

Cuando ya estaban en camino hacia el memorial de la bruja, los soldados del pabellón le informaron que estaban siendo atacados y que los Seeds pretendían liberar a la bruja. Squall estaba en el pabellón…

A Laguna le entró un ataque de pánico. Su hijo, su hijo de 17 años que jamás había visto y que ni siquiera sabía si su padre existía o no. Kiros le mandó quedarse en el coche. A la fuerza, no el dejaron salir de allí. La situación del país y del mundo entero, era muy delicada, demasiado como para estropear un momento así con las locuras de Laguna. Aunque Kiros no podía decir que no comprendía a su amigo….había visto a Laguna enamorado de esa mujer, de Raine, había asistido a su boda y había oído decirle que quería formar una familia con ella…años más tarde había visto su sufrimiento al perderla y su desesperación al auto culparse de no haber estado con ella. ¿Cómo no iba a estar histérico (y más teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Laguna Loire) al enterarse que ella tuvo un hijo suyo y que está a menos de un kilómetro de allí?

Al fin consiguieron retenerle y fue solo Ward el que fue al pabellón, para ordenar a los soldados que dejaran marchar a la chica y a los Seeds. Laguna y los dos ministros tenían mejores planes para esos chicos…un plan para salvar el mundo.

-¡Laguna! ¡LAGUNAAAA! –una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? Ah, Kiros…

-Últimamente te quedas en tu mundo muy a menudo.-dijo el moreno con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de desaprobación. –Estamos a punto de llegar a Whinill.-añadió señalando en el horizonte, dónde se distinguía un pequeño puntito negro.

El presidente sonrió, una sonrisa triste, de esas que indican que algo le preocupa pero que no quiere preocupar a nadie con sus cavilaciones. Típico de Laguna. Ward y Kiros intercambiaron una mirada significativa, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que preocupaba a su amigo.

* * *


	2. Miedo ante lo desconocido

Un saludo a todos!

Gracias a todos los que os habeis leído el fan fic ( bueno, lo que hay de él) aunque no dejeis reviews aprecio mucho los "hits"!

Aunque, claro, doy las gracias especialmente a aquellos lectores que han dejado su opinión! espero que con el tiempo la gente se anime más a dejar comentarios.

Respuestas a reviews:

-Dinny: muchas gracias por los ánimos!! No te preocupes, sigo con la historia. La verdad es que tu review me animó mucho a seguir con ella, espero que sigas leyendo y que al historia no te decepcione.

-Ako Nomura: Si, me cuesta imaginar que Laguna sea capaz de abandonar a Raine sabiendo que ésta estaba embarazada, así que opté por la teoria de que no lo sabía, que es la que encuentro más lógica. Gracias por el review!!

-El angel de la oscuridad: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que me animas mucho a seguir con los otros fan fics, desgraciadamente, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero haré lo posible para actualizarlos también. Espero que este tambiént e guste y sigas la hisotria.

- Amy ice eyes: El fan fic no es exactamente desde el punto de vista de Laguna, hay un poco de todo, ya verás. Pero Laguna es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y cuánto más escribo sobre él más me gusta. ah! Almas perdidas es precisamente el fan fic que tengo más ganas de seguir (y este, claro xD), tengo el neuvo capítulo semiacabado pero tengo un pequeño conflico interior con una escena que no em gusta cómo me queda. Espero que te guste el capítulo y muchisimas garcias por el review!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Miedo ante lo desconocido**

Con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la brisa marina y el olor a sal que subía desde el mar. Siempre le había gustado ir allí, en el acantilado de Whinill. La tranquilidad de ese lugar le apaciguaba los ánimos en los días difíciles.

Recordó la primera vez que estuvo allí, fue el día en que conoció a Raine. De eso hacía ya unos 18 años...

_Estaba herido, posiblemente con algún hueso roto y varias contusiones. Tenía frío, a penas se sentía las piernas y el agua helada del mar no ayudaba en nada. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en la arena esponjosa de la minúscula playa que había bajo el acantilado. E las manos aún notaba l tacto desagradable y rasposo de la madera a la que se había agarrado y que la corriente había arrastrado hacía allí,con él encima. Con la cabeza ladeada podía ver un muelle de madera rudimentario y ya algo viejo dónde había ancladas algunas barcas de pescadores. A pesar de su estado físico lamentable y precario, su mente aún funcionaba con relativa eficiencia. _

_No sabía dónde estaba. _

_Llevaba horas ahí tumbado sin fuerza para moverse, el muelle no parecía abandonado pero en las horas que llevaba ahí aún no había visto a nadie. Se preguntaba si sus dos compañeros estarían bien ¿dónde habrían ido a parar? Seguro que saldrían de esa sanos y salvos...siempre lo hacían. _

_Se habían visto obligados a saltar de un acantilado para poder huir con vida de los soldados estharianos que los perseguían. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenían de salir con vida de esa. La corriente marina le había arrastrado y había perdido a sus dos compañeros. Tuvo al suerte de encontrar a esa madera y poder subirse a ella. Se había pasado días viajando a la deriva. _

_Sentila su cabeza enturbiada por el dolor de huesos y músculos de todo su cuerpo, le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existieran. Con esfuerzo consiguió mover una mano y un pinchazo de dolor agudo e intenso se esparció desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro. _

_Frunció el ceño al escuchar algo que le sonaba a voz humana._

_Poco a poco los sonidos fueron haciéndose mas claros y unos segundos después consiguió distinguir el ruido de unos paso acercarse deprisa; primero el sonido de los zapatos contra la madera del muelle y luego contra la arena._

_Laguna volvió a abrir los ojos. Se sentía muy cansad y los mantenía cerrados porqué le parecía mucho más fácil._

_Vio a alguien a su lado, arrodillado, pero desde ese ángulo no podía verle la cara._

_-Oh, madre mía. ¿está bien? ¿Señor?- era una mujer. Su voz sonaba alterada y algo asustada._

_Laguna intentó hablar pero los músculos de su boca y sus cuerdas vocales no seguían las instrucciones que les dictaba el cerebro. _

_La mujer alargó una mano para tomarle el pulso en el cuello. Su tacto era suave y experto._

_-Su pulso está bien.-oyó hablar a la mujer por lo bajo.- ¿puede oírme?¿puede verme?_

_Laguna volvió a intentar hablar, esta vez con algo mas de éxito, pues su boca se abrió pero a pesar de eso no salió ningún ruido de su garganta. Pero ese gesto ya le sirvió a la mujer para comprender que el hombre la oía._

_-Bien.- su voz era ahora más segura y reconfortante .- Voy a ir a buscar ayuda, no se preocupe, tengo conocimientos de medicina, vamos a ayudarle._

_Si hubiera tenido la energía suficiente, habría suspirado de alivio al oír esas palabras. _

_La mujer volvió minutos después con la ayuda de algunos hombres del pueblo. Entre todos le llevaron a casa de ella. Era la única en el pueblo con conocimientos médicos, así que decidió hacerse cargo de ese extranjero que había aparecido misteriosamente en el pueblo. Con la guerra contra Esthar recién estallada no iban a poder llevarle a Deling, era demasiado peligroso ir a la capital del país, nadie del pueblo quiso ir._

_Esa mujer era Raine. _

_No le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que meter un desconocido en su casa pero no tubo más remedio;Whinill era un pueblo pequeño dónde no llegaba el tren y, si nadie estaba dispuesto a ir en su propio transporte a Deling a llevar al extraño al hospital, no le quedaba más opción que quedarse con él. Al principio se mostró distante y fría en todos los aspectos posibles aunque siempre había procurado por el bienestar del enfermo. A Raine le parecía que ese hombre era como un niño inocente y risueño. Al principio no le cayó demasiado bien y deseaba que se fuera del pueblo lo más pronto posible pero con el tiempo y la progresiva recuperación del enfermo eso fue cambiando y poco a poco el hombre logró ganarse la confianza y el aprecio de la mujer._

_Una vez recuperado los aldeanos le prestaron la casa de al lado a la de Raine, que había quedado deshabitada, y le pidieron que, si no tenía intención de irse del pueblo -algo e lo que Laguna aun no había pensado-, lo protegiera de los monstruos. Laguna aceptó el trato, él se quedaba en el pueblo y con la casa a cambio de proteger el lugar de los posibles monstruos que pudieran apacer por los alrededores._

_Con las semanas empezó a sentirse cómodo en ese lugar a ganarse la confianza de los demás aldeanos. Pero algo más fue cambiando en él y es que el motivo por el cual no se iba del pueblo era porqué había un par de personas que se habían ganado todo su corazón y de las que no quería separarse. Esas dos personas eran Raine y la pequeña Elleone, la hija adoptiva de Raine. _

Laguna abrió los ojos y suspiró mirando al horizonte. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía de todo aquello!

-Tío Laguna.- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio a Elleone andando hacia allí.

Cuando llego a su lado se sentó en el banco que había al lado del hombre.

-Tío Laguna...- repitió, su voz algo más dubitativa.

_-Oh oh_- pensó el hombre- _esa vozecita..._

De pequeña siempre lo hacía, cuando quería algo especial ponía voz de buena niña para convencerle y, a pesar de que Laguna era consciente de que era un truco para que le hiciera caso, siempre acababa picando el anzuelo.

El hombre se acercó a ella.

-No has hablado con Squall, ¿verdad?.

La cara de Laguna se convirtió en una mueca difícil de descifrar. Suspiró y fue a sentase a su lado pesadamente.

-Elle...no es que no quiera hablar con él...

Los ojos color chocolate de la chica le escrutaban intensamente. Él dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, apoyando su espalda y brazos en el respaldo del banco.

-No sé qué decirle.

¿Qué se le puede decir a un hijo que no has conocido nunca?

-Ni siquiera...- siguió.- ni siquiera sé si está enfadado conmigo o...o...-era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas-no sé lo que piensa de todo esto.

-Pues para eso debes hablar con él, ¿no? -dijo Elleone con una sonrisa.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Elleone no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Laguna se escapara de esta, tenías que hablar con Squall, contarlo lo sucedido hacía 17 años pero entendía que era una situación muy difícil para los dos hombres.

-No le conozco, Elle.-sentenció Laguna con tono de conclusión.

La chica frunció el ceño. Había sido un duro golpe para él hacerse a la idea de que tenia un hijo y más duro aún encontrarlo de una forma tan inesperada...

-¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Elleone.

Laguna bajó la mirada del cielo y la observó unos segundos. ¿miedo? ¿Era eso lo que tenia? O simplemente ni siquiera sabia qué esperaba él mismo de su hijo? ¿Tenía que contarle lo sucedido sin esperar nada más...o intentar conocer y recuperarle de alguna forma?

-¿Cómo voy a hablar con él si no se ni lo que quiero yo?

-Yo...no lo sé. -Bajo la mirada y se rascó la cabeza. - Quisiera saber qué piensa Squall de todo esto, qué imagina que ocurrió. Le dije que íbamos a hablar pero no sé si va a querer escuchar.

Elleone dejó escapar un soplido por la nariz y sonrió dulcemente, colocando una mano en el hombro de Laguna.

-Squall parece un chico complicado pero lo único que pasa es que ha tenido una vida muy dura. Le da miedo perder a las personas que ama y por eso...por eso él pensaba que era mejor no tener a nadie, así no les perdería. Por eso es tan frío y distante pero...no es ningún monstruo, tío Laguna.

Laguna la miró sorprendido de las palabras. Miedo a perder...¿era eso culpa suya? Por todo lo que había pasado con su familia? ¿Y si le culpaba de todo?...¿Aún pensaba que era mejor estar solo? Fuera como fuese le apreció algo realmente triste, algo que solo piensa alguien al que han herido profundamente.

-Creo que ha cambiado y ya no piensa así.- siguió Elleone- Ahora deja que la gente se acerque a él. Yo...creo que debes intentar hablarle.

-¿crees que querrá escucharme?

-Si.- respondió la chica firmemente- Squall no es una persona que te vaya a abrazar o ni siquiera manifestar sus sentimientos en voz alta, peor va a escucharte.

Laguna no respondió, siguió mirando al infinito... Todo esto iba a ser muy complicado. Squall tenía su vida en Balamb y él en Esthar, cada uno tenía su camino. Al principió no pensaba en intentar nada más que contarle lo que ocurrió y cada uno siguiera con su vida pero pensar en no volver a verle y en olvidarse mutuamente le hacía sentir algo triste, y cruel.

El hombre iba a levantarse del banco cuando vio que Elle le estaba tendiendo un papel doblado. Él lo abrió y con una caligrafía clara pero que no conocía pudo leer un numero de teléfono.

-El teléfono de su habitación. Llámale.

Laguna la miró aun más sorprendido que antes.

-¿Te dio su teléfono?

Elleone soltó una suave carcajada.

-Es mi hermano, a pesar de todo.- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba., a pesar de su sonrisa en su voz pudo detectar una pincelada de tristeza.- La verdad es que le he echado de menos todos estos años y ahora que ns hemos vuelto a ver no quisiera perder del todo el contacto con él.

Laguna sonrió al oír esa afirmación. Se había dado cuenta de que entre Elleone y Squall había un fuerte vinculo. Le parecía...bonito.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los únicos ruidos que se oían en toda la casa eran del bolígrafo que plantaba las firmas de Kiros en los formularios y papelasa que se había traído de Esthar y el suave tictac del reloj de pared. Laguna, sentado en una de las cuatro sillas de la mesa de madera de su casa de Whinill no hacía ni un sonido desde hacía varios minutos. Kiros le estaba observando de reojo mientras su amigo jugueteaba con un papel entre sus dedos de la mano derecha y el teléfono en su mano izquierda. La mirada del hombre se perdía ahora en una mano ahora en la otra, ahora en la pared...y de vez en cuando observaba a Kiros, quien disimuladamente volvía a su trabajo.

-No sé porqué te has llevado el trabajo.- comentó Laguna unos minutos más tarde.

Kiros levantó la cabeza para ver el semblante serio de su amigo. Se extrañó de no verle con una sonrisa; en realidad, llevaba mucho rato comportándose de una forma extraña. No era propio de Laguna estar quieto, callado y serio durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo. Esa actitud solo la tenía cuando algo le preocupaba especialmente, ¿Era posible que Laguna se hubiera dado cuenta de la seriedad de su situación familiar? Eso le recordó el día en que fue a buscarle a Whinill...cuando se dio cuenta de que su viejo camarada había sentado la cabeza y se había enamorado de Raine. Ese día se dio cuenta de que Laguna ya no era el alocado irresponsable de antes, había dejado de ser el niño que había sido durante los anteriores 26 años de su vida y ahora sentía la responsabilidad que da el hecho de preocuparse por alguien...aunque Laguna siempre iba a ser el alocado Laguna. Aún ahora se preguntaba cómo podía ser que su compañero estuviera donde estaba teniendo siempre esas idas de loco.

Kiros se encogió de hombros.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y ya que el presidente se negó a llevarse el suyo...- enfatizó especialmente la palabra presidente.

Laguna puso cara de circunstancias y miró por la ventana, que daba al patio trasero de la casa, donde Elleone y Ward estaban plantando un árbol.

Kiros, al ver que Laguna ni siquiera respondía a su reproche decidió pasar a la acción.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Laguna volvió a centrar su atención en Kiros. Levantó las manos, mostrandole los objetos que tenía en ellas.

-¿Squall?-preguntó Kiros.

-Si. No se qué decirle.

Kiros frunció el ceño, Laguna siempre había sido un tipo decidido, no estaba acostumbrado a verle dudar tanto. Esbozó una suave, casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-Simplemente llama, y ya saldrá lo que tenga que salir. Squall no es estúpido, sabe que quieres hablar con él.

Si realmente estaba tan preocupado significativa que en el poco tiempo que hacía que conocía a ese chico ya le había cogido un cariño especial. A él, personalmente, Squall no le había caído demasiado bien al principio pero al pasar el tiempo fue viendo sus sutiles parecidos con Laguna, aunque nadie iba a negar que se parecía mucho mas a su madre. Laguna tenía ese modo de hacer las cosas que hacía que, aunque sus ideas parecieran imposibles de realizar, creyeras en él; tenia esa forma tan especial de dar confianza a la gente. Squall había heredado eso y, al parecer, tenia un corazón tan grande como el de Laguna, aunque era bastante mas difícil de ver dado que el mismo Squall se empeñaba en esconderlo.

Y los dos tenían ese espíritu lleno de fortaleza, esa confianza en si mismos y ese...¿como decirlo? Esa esencia de héroe que les había llevado a los dos dónde estaban. ¿héroes? Ninguno de los dos se consideraba un héroe peo era innegable que mucha gente les veía así, aunque los dos se sentirían embarazados al saberlo.

-Si, quizá tengas razón.- Dijo Laguna con firmeza.

Kiros sonrió pensando en lo fácil que era convencer a laguna, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta del patio dispuesto a salir para no molestar a su amigo y tuviera algo de intimidad para hablar con su hijo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Squall miró el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que le había pasado el tiempo y lo tarde que era. La verdad era que su cuerpo le empezaba a pesar más de lo normal ya, tenía sueño. Miro por la ventana del comedor, ajeno a la animada conversación de sus amigos en la mesa, estaba oscureciendo. Las carcajadas de sus amigos le sacaron de sus pensamientos y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que ocurría en la mesa.

Zell tenía la cara extremadamente enrojecida y los demás reían a carcajadas, especialmente Irvine cuya voz pasaba por encima de las demás.

-Callate ya.- gritó el artista marcial al cawboy, doblando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Irvine le respondió con una sonrisa que Squall habría definido como seductora, cosa que aumentó las risas del grupo, y Zell hizo sonar la lengua dentro de su boca. Entonces Quistis dejó de reír.

-Vamos, déjalo en paz.- dijo en su tono de instructora.

Irvine se encogió de hombros y poco a poco Rinoa y Selphie dejaron de reír también. A la morena le caían las lágrimas de la risa.

Entonces Squall se dio cuenta de algo que casi le horrorizó: estaba sonriendo. Con rapidez, volvió a su cara imperturbable de indiferencia de siempre. Por suerte, nadie le prestaba atención. Se levantó de la mesa y la mirada de todos se pusieron en él.

-Chicos, me voy a dormir.

-¿Ya? Aún es pronto.- dijo Rinoa añadiendo a sus palabras una mirada semisuplicante.

Squall negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no había nada que hacer para cambiar su decisión.

Entró en la habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Solo se dio cuenta de la luz parpadeante del contestador cuando apagó las luces de la habitación. Estuvo tentado de no hacer caso y ponerse a dormir pero algo le dijo que sería mejor mirar de quién era la llamada. Encendió las luces y pulsó el botón del lado de la luz parpadeante del teléfono. Un número desconocido para él apareció en pantalla. Entonces lo recordó, las palabras de Elleone:

_-Toma.- dijo alargándole un papel doblado._

_Squall lo tomó_

_-Sé que hace mucho que no nos vemos pero si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Squall._

_Mientras su hermana pronunciaba esas palabras Squall desdobló el papel. Ahí había dos números de teléfono, al lado de cada uno había el nombre de una ciudad: Whinill y Esthar._

_-Me gustaría pasar unos días en Whinill...tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y quiero visitar la tumba de Raine...creo que Laguna también quiere ir.-siguió la joven pronunciando las palabras con cuidado- Si necesitas cualquier cosa...llámame._

_Squall se sintió extraño. Habían pasado muchos años sin verse y ahora eran casi desconocidos pero de alguna forma esa chica seguía siendo su hermana mayor, la misma que le había protegido y ayudado en todo lo que pudo hacía más de 12 años. Oír las palabras de la chica al darle el papel le hizo rememorar viejos sentimientos que creía olvidados...en el fondo sabía que jamás dejará de verla cómo a su hermana mayor._

_-Squall...-dijo al ver que el joven no pronunciaba palabra.- para mi sigues siendo mi hermanito._

¿Hermanito? Sonaba extraño. Pero sabía que si nunca necesitaba algo ella haría lo que fuera. Seguían teniéndose parte de ese cariño que tanto les había unido cuando eran unos niños y tener esa certeza le hacía sentir algo en su interior que no supo definir, pero era una sensación reconfortante, cómo cuando de pequeños ella le cogía de la mano o le llevaba a ver el mar o a pasear entre las flores, o cuando jugaban los dos juntos...¿se sentía eso al estar con la familia? Nunca había tenido una familia de verdad, Elleone era lo más cercano que había tenido a eso. Sí,estaban sus amigo y mama Ede...pero era distinto. Aunque, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, sentía que con Elle podía contar siempre, sin necesidad de esconder nada;ella no le iba a prejuzgar. Y eso era algo que no sentía con muchas personas.

Y si ella necesitaba algo,él estaría allí para ayudarla también.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, allí había el papel doblado. Lo cogió y comparó los números de teléfono que haba apuntados. El de Whinill coincidía con el de la pantalla del teléfono.

Tardó en encontrar el botón de rellamada. Cuando lo localizó y estaba a punto de pulsarlo se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las 11 de la noche, quizá fuera una mala hora para llamadas telefónicas. Deslizó la mano por los botones y descolgó el auricular. Escuchó la voz impersonal del contestador...según la información que daba habían pasado más de horas desde la llamada. Sería mejor esperar mañana.

Elle estaba en Whinill...por lo que había comentado, probablemente estaba con Laguna. Iban a visitar el pueblo y la tumba de Raine.

Se le hacía extraño pensar en ella, en Raine. ¿Era ella su madre?... Toda su vida había intentado evitar pensar qué había ocurrido con sus padres, ese tipos de pensamientos los había encerrados en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Era más fácil seguir con su vida y no pensar en un pasado que ya estaba perdido. Intentar averiguar lo que había pasado con sus padres solo le iba a traer dolores de cabeza y sufrimiento para nada,él era huérfano, o sus padres habían muerto o le habían abandonado...y si ese era el caso para él era como si estuvieran más que muertos, no tenía intención de salir a buscarlos.

Pero la vida le había traído muchas sorpresas.

Laguna le dijo en el Ragnarok que quería hablar con él de algo pero que si no quería escucharle no pasaba nada.

Laguna... Según las palabras de Elleone y los posteriores comentarios de Kiros, Ward y el mismo Laguna era fácilmente deducible que el presidente de Esthar era...

-Mi ¿padre?

Claro que había tenido esa idea vagando por su mente durante meses, desde que Elleone se lo insinuó pero jamás había pensado mucho en ello, había intentado evitarlo. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a los demás, ni a Rinoa.

Squall dejó escapar un resoplido por la nariz. ¿Contarlo? ¿cómo?

_-Buenos días chicos, ¿habéis dormido bien? Ei, ¿os acordáis de Laguna? Pues es mi padre._

Sonaba ridículo. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus problemas con los demás y ese además era un tema muy espinoso.

Había pensando en decírselo a Rinoa pero no encontró ni el momento ni las palabras adecuadas, cosa que le había hecho desistir en sus intentos. ¿y qué decirle? Si ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido con exactitud, ni siquiera podía decir que se acabara de creer que Laguna era su padre.

No solo porqué Laguna y él eran personalidades prácticamente opuestas...Aunque hubieran sido de caracteres similares ver alguien como a su padre le parecía extrañamente irreal.

De todas formas, no parecía que Laguna estuviera muy interesado en él. Al menos, eso había dado a entender. No le había preguntando nada de su vida, ni querido hablar de Raine cuando él le preguntó en Esthar la primera vez que se vieron, ni había intentado hablar con él de todo ese asunto...y había dicho que si no quería escucharlo no había problema.

Squall se tumbo en la cama, con los brazos tras a cabeza, mirando al techo. De repente parecía que el cansancio y el sueño que momentos antes le invadían habían sido sustituidos por un cosquilleo desagradable en todo su cuerpo.

-Definitivamente, no parece muy interesado.-susurró.

A pesar de intentar evitar pensar en ello sentía cierta curiosidad por la historia...al fin y al cabo era _su _historia_._ ¿Se había ido Laguna de Whinill a consciencia? ¿Había abandonado a Raine y a su propio hijo en medio de la guerra? Había ido a buscar a Elleone pero cuando la encontró no volvió a Whinill, solo la envió a ella. ¿Porqué? ¿No quería volver a ver a Raine?

Un hombre que abandona a su mujer y a su hijo...esa descripción no parecía encajar con el carácter de Laguna,al menos con lo poco que él había podido conocer. Pero era exactamente eso lo que había ocurrido, ¿no? Quizá no quería ningún hijo...quizá ni siquiera quería a Raine...No. A Raine la quería. Había podido comprobar eso aquella vez que Elleone le envió en su cabeza cuando estaban los tres en Whinill. Había sentido cada sensación, emoción y sentimiento de Laguna dentro de su propia cabeza. Laguna quería Raine. Pero entonces, ¿porqué? ¿porqué de había ido? ¿porqué no había vuelto? ¿porqué no había ido a buscarle? ¿porqué ahora quería hablar con él? Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y él solo no podía encontrar la respuesta ni siquiera a una de ellas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente él también necesitaba hablar con Laguna. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Laguna quería decirle, tenía que encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas que vagaban sin rumbo en su cabeza, y la única persona que podía dárselas era Laguna Loire...

_-¿Qué querrá decirme?_

Suponía que lo único que Laguna esperaba de él era que escuchara su historia. No parecía que estuviera dispuesta a pedirle nada más.

_-Supongo que es eso de lo que alguna quería hablar conmigo...contarme lo que ocurrió y ya está, solo para que lo sepa. _

Se giró sobre si mismo en la cama y se puso más cómodo. Con el paso de los minutos el cansancio había vueltoa sus músculos y su mente estaba ya demasiado fatigada cómo apra seguir dandóle veltas al asunto. Cerró los ojos y espero paciente quedarse dormido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Quiero aclarar algo sobre la historia y el capítulo: al principio de la historia la acción se desarrollará de una forma algo lenta, hasta el capítulo 2 o 3, así que ya habeis visto que en este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas, era más que nada para aclarar el punto de vista de los personajes.

Ya sabeis, los reviews seran bienvenidos y muy apreciados!


	3. Se presentan los problemas

**¡Por fin terminado el capítulo 2! La verdad es que este fan fic me está costando de escribir...Si veis algún OC decidlo, por favor.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que os estáis leyendo la historias y, sobretodo, a los que dejáis review. Si me he olvidado de respondele a alguien que me lo diga!! Lo siento mucho si alguna vez me despisto y pasa algo así. Voy a intentar responder siempre a los reviews que me enviéis, sea en el próximo capítulo o mediante "reply".**

**ah! ATENCIÓN: He reescrito la última escena del capítulo anterior, en la que Squall encuentra la llamada de Whinill. Recomiendo que os lo leais, he aprofundizado en la psicología de Squall (recomendaciónde mi bettareader al cual agradezco mucho su trabajo).Si veis que reemplazo capítulos es proe so, porque mi betta reader se lee el capítulo y luego em dice qué le parece y qué cree que peudo arreglar y mejorar. Pero supongo que ya os avisaré cuando reemplaze escenas.**

**Espero que os guste! **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Se presentan los problemas**

-¿Quería verme, Director?- preguntó Squall al entrar al despacho.

Había subido inmediatamente después de oír el anuncio por la megafonia interna del Jardín. El tercer piso había sido remodelado en los últimos días, habilitando el despacho del director

justo después del puente de mando.

-Si, Squall.- respondió el director levantándose del escritorio tras el que estaba sentado.

-Squall, Squall siéntate.-añadió el director al ver que el joven se quedaba en pie.

El muchacho obedeció extrañado por a invitación a tomar asiento, en realidad era la primera vez que se sentaba en el despacho del director. El hombre cogió unos papeles que tenia encima de la mesa y los colocó ante el joven comandante. Éste lo miró extrañado.

-Han pasado un comunicado desde Galbadia.- explicó Cid.- Han tenido...una idea.

Las ultimas dos palabras habían sido pronunciadas con un curioso énfasis, cosa que a Squall le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento.

_-¿Una idea de Galbadia? -_Fuera lo que fuera no podía ser bueno.

-¿Una idea? - Le parecía tan extraño que no pudo evitar pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Cid suspiró antes de continuar con la explicación.

-Galbadia tiene una idea para...la paz mundial.- la entonación que el joven había intuido en al voz del hombre se había hecho más notoria. Galbadia y paz mundial eran dos conceptos que a Squall le parecían completamente incompatibles y el hombre que tenía delante los acababa de juntar en una sola frase.

-Quieren crear una especie de Consejo para los Jardines...para que no se repita de nuevo la situación que se produjo durante la guerra.

-¿Qué situación?- preguntó Squall sin poder esconder su desconcierto- ¿La guerra la provocaron ellos, porqué quieren ahora hacer un concilio de paz?

Cid se sentó en la mesa, tenía una copia de los papeles que había dejado ante Squall delante de su silla, los cogió y, después de colocarse correctamente las gafas y aclararse la garganta, buscó entre los párrafos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-...Por eso le presentamos la propuesta de la creación de un Consejo de paz entre los tres Jardines, para procurar el bienestar de éstos y del mundo. Ateniendo a la posibilidad de rencor entre naciones y Jardines, pensamos que sería un beneficio para todos la creación de éste Consejo, objetivo del cual sería procurar que ninguna institución Seed emprendiera acciones políticas o militares en contra de la paz mundial o de la convivencia entre los Jardines. -hizo una pausa durante la que giró la página y buscó otro párrafo, que no tardó en encontrar.- Vemos posible,que con esta propuesta se pueda restablecer la hermandad que había entre los Jardines en su creación y borrar cualquier tipo de represalia o rencor que haya podido nacer entre ellos a causa de la guerra.

Squall escuchó atónito las palabras que leía el Directo. ¿Galbadia quiere un Consejo de paz para la hermandad de los Jardines? Sonaba tan irreal que costaba de creer. Lo entendería si que esto hubiera sido una idea del mismo director Kramer, incluso de Trabia, pero Galbadia era otra historia...ellos siempre habían deseado ser los mejores entre los Jardines, y anhelaban ser el país más rico y poderoso del planeta desde hacía décadas. Por eso Deling decidió hacer embajadora a una bruja, porque con ella vio la posibilitad de conquistar el mundo, que es lo que los Galbadianos y su orgullo y prepotencia querían.

Cid observó por unos segundos la mirada confusa de Squall. El joven comandante no sabía muy bien qué responder a esto, pues era lo ultimo que se esperaba oír. Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Cid suspiró y dejó caer los papeles encima de la mesa.

-Ahí tienes tu copia si la quieres.

Squall miró los papeles y volvió a mirar a Cid. ¿No iba a decir nada más el Director? ¿Es que no le parecía extraño todo esto?

-Pero...-articuló al fin Squall.- No lo entiendo.

Cid sonrió suavemente y se quitó las gafas.

-Nadie lo entiende, Squall. -Se tomó unos segundos para volver a observar la cara de confusión del joven. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro para dejar paso a una expresión seria, más seria de lo habitual.- He hablado con Trabia, parece que ellos están completamente de acuerdo con la idea de la creación de este Consejo.

-¿Están de acuerdo? -preguntó sorprendido Squall- Fue Galbadia quien nos atacó hace unos meses y fueron ellos mismos los que les enviaron misiles al Jardín ¿y ahora quieren ser todos amigos?

-Trabia no ve muchas opciones. Si los Jardines recuperan la armonía que había entre ellos hace años ven la posibilidad de recuperarse de su destrucción. Galbadia es el jardín con más poder económico...les han prometido una suma importante de dinero destinado a la reconstrucción a cambio de que acepten su propuesta. Supongo que piensan que Galbadia se arrepiente de todo.

A Squall no le pareció que el Director estuviera tan convencido como Trabia. El semblante excesivamente serio del hombre le decía sin necesidad de palabras que tras esa propuesta de paz había algo más...o al menos eso debía ser lo que sospechaba Cid.

-Solo faltamos nosotros para confirmar.

-Con todo el respeto, Director, no creo que sea necesario la creación de ningún consejo. No le veo la utilidad.

Cid apretó los labios.

-Yo tampoco. No estoy seguro de lo que pretende Galbadia pero lo que si que sé es que podemos buscarnos muchos problemas si nos negamos a ésto.

-¿A qué clase de problemas se refiere?

Cid cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco mientras dejaba reposar todo su peso en el respaldo de la enrome silla.

-En primer lugar, Balamb y Trabia siempre han estado muy unidos. Galbadia puede poner nuestra negación en contra nuestra intentado convencer a Trabia de que nuestra actitud es negativa hacia el resto de Jardines.

-Trabia no se lo creerán.- Interrumpió Squall. No estaba acostumbrado a interrumpir a sus superiores pero toda esta historia le daba mala espina. De todas formas, Balamb había ayudado a Trabia en todo lo posible después del bombardeo, no iban a creerse tal cosa.

-Si se creerán, Squall, ya lo creo que si. Como ya he dicho Balamb y Trabia siempre han tenido buenas migas pero desde el bombardeo ha habido muchos cambios en ese Jardín. Muchos de los antiguos cargos importantes han sido reemplazados por gente nueva con la que no hemos tratado nunca, que no vivieron la anterior relación de Balamb con Trabia y que han aprendido a desconfiar de todos. Eran estudiantes que han visto como su Jardín se derrumbó y muchos de los suyos murieron. Ahora no están muy dispuestos a confiar en nadie, no podemos culparles.

Eso, sis duda, cambiaba las cosas. Pero a pesar de eso, a Squall le parecía que habiendo sido Seeds de Balamb los que pusieron fina la guerra, se merecían algo más que desconfianza e indiferencia por parte de Trabia.

-Además, si crean un pacto entre Galbadia y Trabia y hacen publica la negación de Balamb...entones todo el mundo verá a Balamb con malos ojos. Eso no es algo que no nos conviene mucho ahora mismo, desde que Norg se fue somos completamente auto suficientes y mientras no aprendamos a autogestionarnos correctamente necesitamos que el mundo siga viéndonos como a los más merecedores de confianza.

Eso aún cambiaba más las cosas. Estaban atrapados. Si eso ocurría el mundo iba a ver eso como un acto de disculpas de Galbadia y a Balamb lo verían como al malo rencoroso que no quiere enterrar la destral de guerra.

A pesar de todo eso, seguía sin ver el objetivo de ese Consejo, ¿en qué consistiría? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que harían? ¿Quién lo compondría?

-Pero...¿Qué pretenden que haga el concilio ese?

Cid volvió a suspirar. Juzgando por el tono despectivo de la pregunta, estaba claro que todo esto le hacía tan poca gracia a él como a su comandante.

-Su función es vigilar que ninguno de los tres Jardines emprenda misiones o actos que vayan en contra de la paz y el equilibrio mundial.

Squall frunció el ceño.

_-La paz el equilibrio mundial que ellos destrozaron._

-¿Quiere decir que vana vigilar todos nuestro movimientos? ¿Tendremos que informarlos de todo lo que hacemos?

-No exactamente. No vamos a tener que contarles todo, solo que cuando ellos detecten que algo va mal harán todo lo que puedan para...-hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas.-cambiar la situación. Tanto actos políticos como militares conjuntos de los Jardines, si fuera necesario.

Entonces, si un jardín llevaba a cabo actos peligrosos para lo que ellos llamaban el equilibrio mundial, los otros dos Jardines iban a atacarle si el consejo lo consideraba oportuno. A ojos de Squall esa situación le parecía extrema. ¿por qué pensar en tal situación si ahora había paz y si fuero precisamente ellos los únicos interesados en hacer guerra? Squall intuía que tras todo esto había algo más que se les escapaba. Pero Galbadia había jugado bien sus cartas. Sin guerra que cause problemas ni administrador el Jardín de Balamb estaba en una situación económicamente delicada en la que lo último que necesitaba era mala reputación. Y por si esto fuer apoco, todo este asunto les servia para limpiarse las manos y quedar bien ante todo el mundo.

-No tenemos opción.- sentenció Squall después de reflexionar unos segundos -Nosotros no haremos nada en contra de esa paz mundial que ellos dicen.

Cid no respondió inmediatamente. Volvió a levantarse, se acercó a la ventana y observó el cielo unos segundos con aire pensativo.

-Voy a enviar un comunicado de aprovechan al consejo con una lista de posibles nombres para formar parte de él. Dicen que no quieren cargos importantes de ningún Jardín dentro del concilio porque eso dificultaría el equilibrio. Ni tu, ni yo, ni Xu, ni ninguno de los Seeds que desarrollaron un papel importante durante la guerra.

_-Lógico_.- pensó Squall. Si fueran los directores de los Jardines, todos procurarían llevarse lo mejor para ellos y podrían utilizar sus influencias políticas para conseguir sus objetivos.

-Puedes irte.- concluyó Cid con un leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Squall se levantó con los papeles en la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de irse oyó a Cid hablar desde detrás suyo.

-Tengamos los ojos muy abiertos, Squall.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando Squall volvió a su habitación y abrió la puerta el teléfono estaba sonando. Cerró de un golpe la puerta detrás de él y se apresuró hacia el aparato. Descolgó sin mirar el número que estaba llamando.

-¿Si?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la otra voz se dejar oír.

-Ah, si..emm...ola soy yo, Laguna.- la voz del hombre sonaba poco firme.

Squall se sorprendió al oírle e él, esperaba que si alguien le llamaba desde Whinill fuera elle, no Laguna. Y la verdad era que con la reciente conversación con Cid había olvidado la llamada del día anterior.

-...ola.

Oyó a Laguna coger aire al otro extremo de la linea. Parecía nervioso. Le extrañó, raramente se había mostrado nervioso al hablar con él, aunque conociéndole en los sueños del pasado, era consciente que aunque no los mostrara, probablemente sí estaba nervioso.

-Ei, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo?

Squall asintió con la cabeza aunque sabia que el otro no podía verle, era un acto reflejo. No respondió verbalmente pero Laguna siguió hablando.

-¿Te parecería bien venir a Whinill?

La pregunta le sorprendió. No esperaba que le pidiera que fuera allí. Cuando le preguntó por Raine la primera vez que lo vio en Esthar no le quiso responder ¿y ahora le pedía que fuera a Whinill, dónde ella vivió y dónde hay todos esos recuerdos que dijo que no quería compartir? Estuvo valorando la posibilidad de negarse o la de quedar a otro lugar...pero, si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, quería ver el pueblo donde había nacido. No es que los sentimentalismos fueran mucho con él pero tenía cierta curiosidad.

Se había pasado la vida sin saber quién era ni de dónde venía. Había evitado pensar en ello durante toda su vida pero no siempre era posible ocultar todas las dudas que albergaba en su cabeza. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de descubrir todo aquello que en silencio se había preguntado durante tantos años...y no estaba seguro de querer saber las respuestas. Quizá debería dejarlo todo así y no ir más allá. No necesitaba hurgar en el pasado, ahora estaba todo bien tal y como estaba.

Estuvo tentado de negarse a verle. En el Ragnarok Laguna dijo que si no quería escucharle lo entendería...eso le daba derecho a negarse. Pero cuando ya había abierto la boca para decir el 'no' una punzada de vacío le invadió. Ahí había nacido, su madre le había cuidado, y había compartido todo Ele durante los primeros años de su vida. Probablemente su época en Whinill es la única época feliz de su pasado.

Sentía que si se negaba a ir allí se estaba perdiendo algo de si mismo.

-...¿Cuando?-dijo al fin sin acabar de estar seguro de su decisión.

Laguna tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó vacilante.

-oh..emm..cuando quieras. Vamos a estarnos qui unos días aun. ¿Te va bien mañana mismo?

-...

¿qué era eso que sentía? Squall nunca había sido muy bueno con los sentimientos, ni siquiera con los suyos propios. Al oír la voz del hombre al otro lado del teléfono se arrepintió de haber aceptado la propuesta. ¿Pero negarse seguía preciéndole mal? ¿Quizá era miedo eso que sentía? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De acercarse demasiado a alguien? ¿A quién? ¿A Laguna?

Entendió su sensación pero quiso esconderla en lo más profundo de su corazón. Le avergonzaba.

Lo que sentía era miedo a que le volvieran a hacer daño, a volver a sufrir como lo hizo con Ele. Pero no entendió de dónde procedía esa sensación. ¿Tenía miedo de recordar todo aquello de demasiado cerca? A pesar de que hiciera tantos años de todos aquello, recordarlo aún le dolía, esa situación le llevó a tomar decisiones que iban a tener consecuencias para el resto de su vida. ¿tenía miedo de volver a sentirse abandonado pro quién debería estar a su lado?

Estuvo tentado a retirar su anterior decisión cuando una voz femenina que se oía de fondo al otro lado de la línea le sacó de sus pensamientos. La reconoció, era la voz de Ellenoe. No entendió qué decía pero parecía hablar con Laguna. Oyó un "claro" de parte de éste.

-Ei, Squall.-Ahora su voz sonaba con la firmeza de siempre.- Si quieres quedamos a otra parte, en Timber por ejemplo. Whinill te queda muy lejos.

-...Whinill me está bien.-dijo al fin cogiendo el valor suficiente.

Intuyó que Launa se había sorprendido de la respuesta. Quería estar en Whinill aunque fuera solo una vez más en su vida.

-ah, genial! Pues nos vemos mañana en Whinill.

Volvió a oir a Elleone de fondo y otro "si, claro" de Laguna.

-Vendríamos a buscarte con el Ragnarok pero no creo que sea buena idea pasearons por ahí a la vista de todo el mundo con la nave.

Squall frunció el ceño. Esa hubiera sido una muy mala idea. El Jardín había mantenido en secreto la participación de Esthar en la misión contra Artemisa a petición del mismo Laguna. Parecía que el país aun no estaba preparado para salir a la luz del mundo. Pocos del ejército de Galbadia sabían que Seifer había conducido el Lunatic Pandora hacía Esthar,y éstos pocos no sabían porqué ni qué había ocurrido después. Con todo, poca gente sabía que Esthar había tenido algo que ver con la guerra y éstos pocos ni siquiera sabían qué era exactamente lo que había hecho el extraño país.

-Será mejor que no.

-Bien, ¡pues hasta mañana!

_Clic._

Squall colgó el teléfono. Se quedo ahí observando el teléfono con la mente en blanco unos segundos. No le gustaba tener tantas dudas, hacía que se sintiera perdido.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. No sabía qué esperar de ese encuentro, siendo Laguna, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

_Toc toc toc._

Un ruido sordo en la puerta interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. El joven se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos, la verdad era que, entre la reunión con Cid y la llamada de Laguna, se le habían ido las ganas de ver a nadie.

_Toc toc toc._

Parecía que el visitante era insistente.

-¿Squall? - una suave voz muy familiar preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al instante la reconoció como la voz de Rinoa, decidió dejarla entrar. Al abrir se encontró con una sonriente Rinoa que le observaba feliz.

-Hola.- saldó con su voz melodiosa de siempre.

Sin decir nada Squall volvió a entrar en la habitación, Rinoa le siguió. El chico se sentó en la cama,ella advirtió la expresión cansada del muchacho. Después de valorar las posibilidades, Rinoa decidió intentar distraer al chico, sabiendo tratándose de él ese era la forma más eficaz de ayudarle, dado que intentar hablar de los problemas no daba mucho resultado.

-Selphie ha propuesto ir todos juntos al orfanato mañana. Edea ha dicho que quiere mirar de reconstruir la casa y,bueno, hemos pensado que podría estar bien ayudar.

La cara de Squall seguía inmutable.

-No puedo- se limitó a responder con voz firme y más cortante de lo que él mismo había deseado.

-oh...vaya. Pensábamos pasar el día allí y comer todos juntos...- no hacía falta conocer mucho a Rinoa para entender que se sentía desilusionada. Ella confiaba en que Squall iría con ellos.

-Lo siento. -añadió Squall con cierta culpabilidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre los dos en el que la muchacha aprovecho para sentarse al lado del chico.

Squall se sumergió en su propio mundo, como hacía siempre que había algo que le preocupaba. Parecía que ni siquiera se diera cuenta deque ella se había sentado a su lado, o que ni siquiera recordara que estaban en la misma habitación. Rinoa estudió la cara del chico unos minutos. Su faz era mucho más seria y grave de lo que era normalmente.

-¿te..preocupa algo?- decidió arriesgar.

Squall la miró sorprendido, sin responder.

Dudó unos momentos, ¿y si se lo contaba?...¿qué podía hacer ella? Nada, pero si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, quería contárselo todo, necesitaba hacerlo. ..por primera vez en su vida sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien de lo que tenía en la cabeza dando vueltas. Había descubierto en Rinoa una persona reconfortante con quién podía confiar y hablar de las cosas, aunque hasta ahora no lo había hecho nunca. Ella merecía que confiara en ella.

...Pero ¿Por dónde podía empezar? ¿Qué palabras escoger? ¿Cómo decirlo? Era como si su cerebro se bloqueara cada vez que intentaba pensar en una forma de contárselo a los demás. No era fácil. Había intentado que le afectara lo menos posible pero a pesar de todo era una situación muy complicada. Había demasiados detalles y demasiadas complicaciones en es historia como para hacer ver que no pasaba nada.

Con cada segundo que pasaban en silencio , Rinoa se preocupaba más Lo normal era que después de preguntarle saliera de su mundo y volviera a aterrizar en la tierra. Esta vez debía estar realmente preocupado por lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza. Por primera vez desde que le conoció, no sabía descifrar lo que ocultaban esos ojos azules que siempre habían hablado pro si mismos. Y eso la asustaba.

Squall apartó la vista de ella para clavarla al suelo. ¿Cómo podía hablar con ella si no podía aclarar lo que sentía ni siquiera a si mismo?

-Puedes confiar en mi, Squall.- Ella intentaba sonar lo mas confidente posible, intentaba dar seguridad a Squall y él se dio cuenta de eso en seguida. Era consciente que estaba haciendo preocupar a la chica y eso le hacía sentir mal.

El caballero tragó saliva.

-Laguna es mi padre.- eso no era lo que había esperado decir pero era la forma más corta y eficaz de decirlo. Su voz había sido poco más que un susurro. Quizá había sido tan directo que sonara irreal pero ¿cómo más hubiera podido decirlo sino?

Rinoa estuvo tentada a reír a carcajadas. Esa idea era tan surreal que parecía una broma...tenía que ser una broma. Pero Squall no era un humorista y juzgando por su cara, Rinoa intuía que esa frase no pretendía tener nada de gracia.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender el tono y el significado de esa frase.

Laguna es mi padre.

Mi padre.

Laguna.

Las palabras habían entrado en su cabeza hacía varios segundos, quizá minutos; había perdido la concepción del paso del tiempo. Pero era mucho más difícil entender el concepto se escondía tras las palabras.

Rinoa frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente sin responder.

¿Lo había oído mal? Quizá solo fuera ella que se había confundido...Seguro que sí, tenía que ser eso.

Pero Squall no se atrevía ni a mirarla, seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo y esa expresión mezcla de demasiados sentimientos como para estar tratándose de un chiste de mal gusto.

Pero... Squall le había dicho que no sabia nada de sus padres meses atrás..

¿Laguna? Imposible.

-¿Qué?-preguntó al fin Rinoa.

Su tono de voz y su cara reflejaban la incredulidad que sentía. No podía ser que laguna fuera el padre de Squall. Squall era huérfano.

Squall la miró pero no respondió a la pregunta,no quería repetir esa frase. Se le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago.

-Elleone me lo dijo hace unos meses. -explicó.

Su voz sonaba algo más fuerte y convincente que antes.

Rinoa frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. ¿Elleone? ¿Cómo los sabía ella? ¿qué tenía que ver? Por lo que le contaron los demás sobre "el otro mundo", Ele solo había estado con Laguna los meses que éste estuvo en Whinill y luego la raptaron los soldados de Esthar para llevársela...y nadie había comentado que allí hubiera ningún otro niño, y mucho menos uno que se llamara Squall o que se le pareciera.

Le parecía surreal. Tenía la boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo pero no conseguía pensar en nada que decir.

-Cuándo los soldados de Esthar se llevaron a Ele él se fue a Esthar a buscarla. Cuando la encontró, envió a Elleone de vuelta a Whinill con Raine y entonces...nací yo. Raine murió unos 4 años después y a nosotros nos enviaron al orfanato de mama Ede. -el nudo que sentía en el estomago se iba estrechado a medida que hablaba. Tenía la sensación de estar vomitando algo que hacía tiempo que guardaba ahí dentro. ¿iba a sentirse mejor después de eso?

Rinoa se llevó la mano a la boca. No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

Poco a poco, las pequeñas piezas de información que iba recibiendo iban formando un todo en la cabeza de Rinoa.

Entonces entendió la relación tan cordial que mantenían Ele y Squall. Y...Laguna se había quedado en Esthar.

..Eso debía de ser...horrible para Squall. Había pasado muchos años de su vida creyendo que estaba solo en el mundo y ahora encontraba de repente a lo que debería haber sido su familia...o más bien dicho, lo que quedaba de ella.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Rinoa lentamente, más para si misma que para Squall.

Squall suspiró con resignación. Estaba un poco más tranquilo. Ahora ya había soltado la bomba, lo más duro y estaba dicho.

Tragó saliva como si con eso el nudo de su estómago se fuera a ir.

-Dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Hemos quedado mañana.

Ella lo miro incluso más sorprendida que antes. Había demasiada información para procesarla en tan poco tiempo. Laguna, su padre. Elle, se lo había contado ¿meses atrás? Y mañana habían quedado.

-Laguna...¿es tu padre?

Squall asintió, sin mirarla. ¿porqué preguntaba eso ahora, no lo había oído antes?

-¿Desde...desde cuando lo sabes?

Squall volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia ella.

-Hace unos meses...desde que tu...estuviste en coma o lo que fuera eso. Me lo dijo Ele.

Rinoa se levantó con energía.

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?- Su tono de voz era bastante más elevado de lo habitual.

No es que estuviera enfadada...al menos, no exactamente. Squall sabía algo tan importante desde hacía meses y no les había contado nada a pesar de haberles prometido que hablaría más con ellos sobre sus problemas. Más que enfadada estaba preocupada. Era imposible que alguien pudiera guardarse algo tan importante para si mismo sin hablar con nadie y que no lo pasara mal.

Squall se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-¿qué? yo...no lo sé. - dijo levantándose él también. -Lo siento.

La verdad era que no sabía muy bien qué decir. Entendía que Rinoa se enfadara por no haber confiado en ellos, al fin y al cabo, prometió hacerlo.

-¡Hubiéramos podido ayudarte! Dijiste que ibas a confiar en nosotros...

-...

Rinoa volvió a sentarse en la cama, suspiró y le miró. Cogió la mano de Squall entre las suyas y tiró de su brazo para que volviera a sentarse a su lado.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio en los que Squall se sintió realmente incómodo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo al fin Rinoa.

Squall la miró sorprendido. A veces se perdía con los arrebatos de furia los posteriores arrepentimientos de la chica.

La chica entendió que no era un buen momento para gritarle y reprocharle que no confiara más en sus amigos. Entendía que esa era una situación que para Squall no debía ser fácil de comunicar a los demás...para él no había nada fácil de comunicar.

-En el Ragnarok dijiste que no recordabas nada de tus padres.- dijo ya mas tranquila y habiendo recuperado ese tono confidencial del principio.

-Entonces aun no había visto a Laguna. Elleone hablaba en pasado siempre que hablaba de él, pensé que habría muerto.

-Y...¿sabes de qué quiere hablar mañana?

Squall se encogió de hombros. En sus ojos seguía esa mirada que Rinoa no sabía leer. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Squall pero parecía que ni siquiera él sabría las respuestas.

Por unos instantes el que siempre había visto como a un León feroz parecía un niño indefenso.


	4. ¿Hay que ser valiente?

**N/A**: **Por fin actualizo este fic! Este capítulo me ha traído muchos dolores de cabeza, debo de haber reescrito la primera escena entera unas 4 o 5 veces (llevo meses pensando en este capítulo). Voy a comentar un par de cosillas al final del capítulo;)**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze **: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar . Parece que se me hará muy difícil hacerlo de forma constante pero bueno,haré lo que pueda. Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia! La verdad es que es mi favorita de todas las que escribo, con diferencia. Adoro a Laguna y me encanta tocar este tema de padre-hijo con Squall. Creo que es un tema que toca su fibra sensible y que hace salir su parte más débil, para decirlo de alguna forma. En fin...no te rallo, que podría pasarme párrafos y párrafos escribiendo sobre esto xD. Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo! Saludos! a ver si actualizas prontito tu también!

**Rinoa Haatirii :** Jou Jou, gracias pro el revoew : D Espero que este capi también te guste y no encuentres tan pesado. aunque me ha salido algo...mmm,¿como decirlo?... pasivo. xD

**nancy:** . Me alegro de haber conseguido es efecto en ti! No es que quiera que te comas las uñas xD Pero me alegro de que te gustara!^^

**Chock-exComandante Leonhart **: Hola! mmm bueno, no se si sigues por fanfiction o no... hace un montón que no actualizas ni nada, no te dije nada de subir otro capi porque realmente no sé con qué frecuencia voy a actualizar a partir de ahora. Estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijiste y bueno, creo que se aclara alguna cosilla en este capítulo. Más adelante se explicará mejor, en el próximo capítulo o el siguiente imagino.... Lo de instituciones no gubernamentales sale en este capítulo, de todas formas si no queda claro te agradecería que me lo dijeras. tampoco tiene tanto que ver con las naciones en si, sino entre los tres Jardines y la paz en términos generales. Saludos!!!! Espero que estés bien! : )

**Amy ice eyes **: Qué bien que a alguien le gustara la primera escena del capítulo pasado!!!! No sabes cuanto me alegra! O/////O me alaga que me digas todo eso jajajaja. Qué honor! espero que te siga gustando! Aunque este capítulo, bueno, tengo algunas dudillas sobre si he conseguido ponerme en la piel del personaje aunque todo lo que le hago hacer tiene sus porqués.

**Ako Nomura **: :O ibas a hacer lo mismo? en serio? (mmm creo que te respondí el review ya pero no estoy segura así que te vuelvo a responder xD). No pasa nada! Puedes hacer tu fic tranquilamente, no voy a denunciarte por plagio ni nada jajaja Además que seguro que cada uno trata el tema de manera diferente ; ) Me alegra que te gustara el fic, espero que siga así!

**angel-kamui **: gracias a ti por leer y por el review!!!! Lo del beta reader creo que ya se acabó xD No sé con qué frecuencia actualizaré y no sé si él sigue por aquí y sigue interesado (hacer mucho que no actualiza). Espero que siga gustándote la historia. Gracias por avisar lo de las faltas de ortografía, en este capítulo he sido más cuidadosa. Saludos!

**El angel de la oscuridad **: O////O waaa muchísimas gracias! Me siento muy alagada, de verdad! no se yo si merezco todo esto! jajaja, voy a esforzarse por no decepcionarte, espero que te siga gustando mi fanfic. Saudos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¿Hay que ser valiente?**

Es extraño como algunas personas pueden afectarte de tal manera que ante ellos tus muros parecen derribarse y entonces es como si estuvieras desnudo y desprotegido ante ellos. A veces eso es bueno…otras, no tanto.

Squall odiaba sentirse así. Por eso al principio de conocer a Rinoa actuaba de forma agresiva hacia ella. Pero al final resultó ser una de esas veces en las que sale bien.

Pero seguía odiando esa sensación de debilidad.

Y odiaba sentirlo con ÉL.

¿Acaso le importaba lo que dijera o pasara?

No debería. O al menos así es cómo pensaba Squall.

No depender de nadie. No importa el pasado, no importa haber estado solo toda una vida, no importa que haya dolido hasta el fondo del alma. No importa.

Lo único importante, pensaba Squall, era que había conseguido seguir adelante y que no necesitaba la ayuda ni la aprobación de nadie para ser feliz.

Pero…no siempre concuerda lo que pensamos, o nos gustaría pensar, con lo que sentimos. Y eso era exactamente lo que le ocurría a Squall Leonhart. Cuando esas dos facetas de la mente no coinciden acaban trayendo problemas.

Squall se sentía confuso y contrariado. Por una parte pensaba que le gustaría actuar como siempre había actuado: haciendo ver que no pasaba nada y que no le afectaba nada lo más mínimo. En parte deseaba que esa fuera la realidad. Pero por otra parte tenía ganas de gritar, sentía rabia aunque no sabía cuál era el objeto de tal sentimiento, se sentía decepcionado. Por otro lado en el fondo deseaba , aunque de una forma muy sutil y disimulada, que ese hombre, su padre, le apreciara, le aprobara, le admirara, aunque no sabía si quería tener una relación de familia con él deseaba saber que le aceptaría si fuese necesario. Y pensaba que sentir eso era estúpido, pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndolo. …al fin y al cabo… ¿desde cuándo Squall Leonhart, el lobo solitario, necesitaba sentirse amado? Jamás había sido así… ¿o no?

Cuando sientes todo eso a la vez… ¿Qué haces? No podía decir que ninguno de los caminos tuviera más fuerza que otro, estaba confuso. Estaba bloqueado.

Y ahí estaba…llevaba Xian sabe cuánto sentado en ese banco, mirando el resplandor del sol en la ondulada agua del mar. Pero esa era una de esas veces en las que por mucho que pensara no sacaba nada en claro. En los últimos meses se habían dado demasiado a menudo esas ocasiones, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo.

Odiaba sentirse perdido.

"Si tienes un problema queremos que lo hables con nosotros" Esas habían sido las palabras de Rinoa. Ella le había transmitido el mensaje en nombre de todos y ahora, por primera vez, le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad real de compartir sus dudas con sus amigos.

Aunque para él fuera una posibilidad lejana la de hacer eso, que se le pasara la cabeza ya era un gran paso para el lobo solitario.

Rinoa ya lo sabía, y probablemente a esas horas ya lo sabía el resto del grupo. Esperarían a que llegara impacientes, quizá se atreverían a preguntar y quizá esperarían a que fuera Rinoa la que hablase con él y luego les transmitiese la información.

Quizá….quizá Rinoa pudiera ayudarle. Ella tenía mano para los asuntos sentimentales.

Aunque… ¿Cómo iba a contarle esto? ¿Debía decirle que no sabía qué hacer? ¿Contarle lo que Laguna le había contarle? ¿Contarle como se sentía él?

Probablemente lo primero que preguntara sería como se sentía…Ella siempre le daba importancia a eso.

¿Qué debía decir si ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta?

Suspiró y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo del asiento del conductor del coche que había alquilado para llegar hasta el pequeño pueblo. Vio como el vapor de su aliento subía por delante de su cara hasta desaparecer. Era muy pronto y hacía frío. En realidad no tenía la necesidad de ir a Whinill a esas horas pero se le había terminado el sueño y no tenía nada que hacer.

-Laguna aún debe dormir.-fue un pensamiento aleatorio que le pasó por la cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Cualquiera de sus amigos estaría encantado de encontrar su padre biológico, sobre todo si se trataba de Laguna. Era un hombre afable y cálido, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, con todos los del grupo. Pero él era diferente, a él nos e le daban bien esas cosas, ni hablar ni los sentimentalismos. No sabía muy bien cómo tomárselo y afrontarlo y ahora deseaba sinceramente n haber descolgado nunca ese teléfono. ¿Acaso no hubiera sido más fácil? Entonces no tendría que pasar por esto ni tendría que pensar tanto en sus malos años de infancia y las consecuencias que conllevaron en toda su adolescencia y…probablemente toda su vida. Si no hubiera respondido la llamada todo seguiría igual y podría seguir con su vida.

…todo sería…más fácil.

Y al fin y al cabo, no le debía nada a ese hombre. Nada.

Volvió a erguir la cabeza y miró al frente. El pueblo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de niebla a esas horas de la mañana. Era casi una visión fantasmagórica.

¿Y si se iba?

Su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando esa idea cruzó por su cabeza. Era una idea tentadora.

Irse. Volver a casa y olvidarse Laguna. Seguir con su vida.

Quizá fuera de cobardes pero había sido valiente por mucha gente en los últimos meses. Se había afrentado contra una bruja y un ejército entero. ¿Quién se atrevería a juzgarle por qué ahora se marchara?

Squall dio contacto al motor del coche, suspiró mirando por última vez el pueblo y simplemente se marchó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cid Kramer llevaba horas encerrado a su despacho, tenía en sus manos varias hojas llenas de nombres y anotaciones. Todo esto del consejo de paz entre los Jardines le parecía misterioso. Más misterioso aun viniendo del jardín de Galbadia, le daba la sensación de que había gato encerrado.

El Jardín de Galbadia propone la creación de un Consejo de paz entre los Jardines para evitar posibles malentendidos y rencores provocados por la guerra…

¿Qué sentido tenía esto? Los Jardines son instituciones no gubernamentales, no tenía sentido crear un consejo para evitar que cualquiera de ellos lleve a cabo acciones políticas o militares que pongan en peligro la paz mundial, y menos ahora que precisamente había paz.

Aunque después de una guerra larga y cruel como la que acababa de terminar es normal que se haya creado ciertas preferencias políticas entre Jardines.

-A la fuerza tenía que acabar pasando.- reflexionó el director para si mismo.

Pero a pesar de esas preferencias, para decirlo de algún modo, le parecía excesiva la creación de tal institución para controlar los Jardines. Pero Galbadia había sabido mover los hilos necesarios y ahora se veían obligados a acceder.

Tenía que estar creado por Seeds y personal de los tres Jardínes que no hubieran estado involucrados de manera directa en la guerra.

En su lista había incluido varios de los Seeds blancos de Edea. Eran buena gente y siempre se habían mantenido al margen de los problemas políticos. Quizá serían una buena opción para participar en el concilio: verían las cosas de una manera más objetiva.

Sospechaba que el Jardín de Galbadia quería volver a ser tan poderoso como había llegado a ser antes de la guerra y, para eso, necesitaban desprestigiar de alguna forma el Jardín de Balamb. Con Trabia no tendrían problemas ahora que estaban inactivos y en proceso de reestructuración. No es que a Cid Kramer le importara tanto el prestigio y el poder social de su academia pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que le hundieran con juegos sucios. Después de tratar tantos años con los directivos de ese Jardín sabía perfectamente lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer por el poder: Pisar y destrozar a quién fuera, sobretodo ahora que el mundo les veía con malos ojos después de haber entregado su Jardín como base para el ejército de la bruja.

El hombre se quitó las gafas y frotó el puente de su nariz. Suspiró mirando por las enormes ventanas de su despacho hacía el patio dónde se veían sus alumnos pasear. Había dedicado toda su madurez en levantar y hacer funcionar esta academia, había sacrificado muchas cosas por el bien de todos sus alumnos y estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. En Balamb había buenos Seeds y buenas personas que siempre habían intentado jugar limpio y hacer lo mejor para todos escogiendo cuidadosamente las misiones que aceptaban y las que rechazaban. No se dejaría engañar por un lobo con piel de cordero.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Laguna estaba sentado, o más bien, tirado, sobre una de las sillas que ocupaban la estancia principal de la casa. Elleone sentada al otro lado de la mesa con caras de circunstancias.

-No ha venido.- sentenció el hombre como si fuera el dictamen del juicio final.

Elleone le miró de nuevo, era la tercera vez que decía esa frase en menos de cinco minutos.

-Bueno….-La verdad era que no sabía muy bien qué decir, no esperaba que Squall no se presentara a la cita. - Si tanto te preocupaba si venia o no, ¿por qué le dijiste que si no quería escucharte no hacía falta que lo hiciera?

Kiros le había contado que Laguna tuvo la brillante idea de soltarle eso a Squall a bordo del Ragnarok. Darle ese margen de acción al joven no había sido una muy buena idea, y menos, sabiendo que Laguna se moría de ganas de tener una charla con el muchacho. Otra de sus maravillosas ideas…

-No quería presionarle. – Respondió,pensativo, el hombre.

Elleone negó con la cabeza al oír la respuesta. Hacía años que no veía a su hermanastro pero podía decir que cuando se trata de temas emocionales Squall no reacciona a no ser que le presionaran. Incluso para reaccionar ante Rinoa había necesitado más de un empujón por parte de sus amigos, para animar a alguno de sus amigos también era necesario que otro se lo pidiera...

La chica sonrió al recordar la conversación sobre Squall había tenido con Quistis, Zell y los demás. Sabía que no era muy_ legal _hablar de su hermano a sus espaldas pero estaba interesada en saber un poco más de él después de tantos años sin verse...y no es que el chico hablase mucho sobre si mismo…

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho. Si no le vas detrás no conseguirás nada de él. Quizá escuche lo que tengas que decir pero luego seguirá con vida como si nada hubiera pasado a no ser que tu hagas el esfuerzo de perseguirle hasta el fin de mundo.

Laguna se la miró con el ceño fruncido y una extraña expresión en los labios.

-Pero…no puedo perseguirle todo lo que me quede de vida…si es que él no quiere saber nada de mi…

Elleone tuvo que reprimir el instinto de rodar los ojos.

-Solo hasta que te acepte en su vida. Eso es lo que pretendes, ¿no?

El hombre se rascó la cabeza.

-Si…supongo. Claro.

Claro que le gustaría formar parte de la vida de su hijo pero ahora mismo le parecía una misión bastante difícil de conseguir, si Squall no quería saber nada de él no podía atarle en una columna y obligarle a que le contase su vida.

-No estoy seguro, Ele…No parece que le caiga muy bien- Se atrevió a confesar Laguna recordando al actitud distante que Squall había mantenido siempre con él.

Elleone alargó sus brazos por encima de la mesa y colocó sus manos sobre las de Laguna.

-Sé valiente, tío Laguna, verás cómo al final vale la pena. Esto también es difícil para él.

** o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Las horas habían pasado lenta y pesadamente. Se habían pasado el día sacando runa del viejo orfanato. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, tiñendo el ambiente de un color anaranjado melancólico que les recordaba sus años en ese viejo edificio.

Cuanto más despejado queda el lugar más le recordaba lo que antaño había sido su casa y eso le arrancó una sonrisa a Quistis cada vez que alguien hacía memoria de alguna de las tantas anécdotas que habían vivo ahí.

Pero hacía horas que se había dado cuenta de que no todos estaban tan contentos. Rinoa se había paseado de un lado a otro trabajando distraídamente todo el día. Estaba segura de que la joven bruja había hecho todo lo que había podido para que no se notara su pésimo estado de ánimo pero era tan trasparente….

Por la mañana les había contado la historia sobre Laguna y Squall. Quistis se había quedado atónita ante la noticia, y no había sido la única. Si bien siempre le había parecido que entre Squall y el Presidente de Esthar había cierta semejanza tano en físico como en espíritu, para decirlo de alguna manera, nunca había imaginado que la semejanza proviniera de lazos de sangre.

También estaba preocupada por Squall. El joven Seed tenía la tendencia de pensar demasiado en las cosas, de darle a todo una importancia vital que hacía que los problemas le fueran aún más difíciles de cargar. Así había sido toda su vida, o al menos así lo percibía ella después de "estudiar" la psicología de su exalumno durante años.

Quistis suspiró y soltó los trozos de madera que estaba levantando en ese momento. Se pasó la sudorosa mano por la frente dejando un rastro de polvo ennegrecido a su paso.

Aunque su amigo fuera así, también era muy fuerte, no se hundía con facilidad. Saldría adelante.

La rubia observó a su compañera de reojo un momento. Su semblante seguía siendo igual de serio que el resto del día. Era extraño ver a Rinoa tan callada. Oyó un pequeño gemido proveniente de la morena y se permitió prestarle toda su atención.

La chica se chupó el dedo índice de una mano unos segundos y lo observó con detenimiento. Acto seguido pateó una de las maderas que había tiradas en el suelo con cara de enojo. Quistis sonrió.

-Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro.-pensó.

-Él estará bien, Rinoa.

Esto llamó la atención de su amiga.

-¿Qué?-respondió, aunque había entendido perfectamente lo que había dicho Quistis, solo era que estaba sorprendida por la manera en cómo la rubia había hablado, como si supiera qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía eso en la cabeza? ¿Tanto se notaba que estaba preocupada?

-Él es fuerte.

-Dijo que llamaría….-ella se lo había pedido y él había accedido sin más pero se estaba haciendo de noche y aún no había sonado el teléfono ni una sola vez.

Quistis dirigió la mirada al pequeño aparato con el logo del Jardín que descansaba sobre uno de los muebles que aún se mantenían en pie. Como no había línea telefónica en la casa se habían llevado uno de los receptores sin cables del Jardín.

-Dale tiempo. Estará pensando en sus cosas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Parecía que Rinoa fuera a decir algo cuando se oyó la voz de Edea gritar desde lo que una vez había sido una cocina decente.

-¡Chicos hemos traído la cena!

Rinoa cerró la boca. Quistis le ofreció otra sonrisa reconfortante y caminaron juntas hacía la cocina, sintiendo la apetecedora aroma de la comida después de un día duro de trabajo.

* * *

**N/A:** Yo de nuevo! XD Como decía....quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Cuando Elleone dice lo de que Squall necesita un empujoncito lo escribí pensando en la escena en la que Irvine le pide que anime a Selphie porqué está triste porque se ha caído el escenario del festival, también la escena en que le piden que salve a Rinoa del abismo del patio del Jardín y las incontables veces en las que sus amigos le tiran indirectas al chico haciendo referencia a su relación con Rinoa.

No sé con qué frecuencia podré actualizar mis fanfics, haré lo que pueda...realmente disfruto un montón escribiendo esta historia, espero que vosotros también disfrutéis leyéndola.

Aclarado esto solo me queda decir que espero que sigáis todos ahí leyéndome xD Y que me digas qué os ha parecido este capítulo, no estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado....De todas formas espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
